Banette
Banette (Japanese: ジュペッタ Jupetta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Appearance Banette is a possessed doll. Its body is a dark gray. Its mouth looks like a yellow zipper and it has a yellow star shaped tail. On the back of its head there is a "zigzag line", but no one knows what it is or what it might use it for.Mega Banette has purple sharp claws with black skin. Evolution Banette is the evolved form of Shuppet as of level 37. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Banette| rubysapphire=Sky Pillar| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Sky Pillar| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 225, 226, and 227, Stark Mountain (Night only)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Routes 225, 226, and 227, Stark Mountain (Night only)| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Evolve Shuppet| bwrarity=None }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Banette| Channel=Springleaf Field| RS Pinball=Evolve from Shuppet| Trozei= Endless Level 16 Forever Level 65 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve from Shuppet| PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)| }} Pokédex entries | name=Banette| ruby=Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away. | sapphire=A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. The Pokémon's energy would escape if it were to ever open its mouth.| emerald=An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away. | firered=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes.| leafgreen=Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes.| diamond=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. | pearl=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. | platinum=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. | heartgold=This Pokémon developed from an abandoned doll that amassed a grudge. It is seen in dark alleys. | soulsilver=This Pokémon developed from an abandoned doll that amassed a grudge. It is seen in dark alleys. | black=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. | white=A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. |black 2= A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it. |white 2= A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it. }} Etymology Banette's name is derived from the words "bane" and "marionette" Trivia *Despite its Pokédex entries stating that can't open its mouth since its energy would escape, many Banettes have been seen with their mouths open in the anime and their fainting sprites have also shown them with their mouths open and they can learn Screech, Sleep Talk, Round and Astonish, all of which, involve opening its mouth (although this is an assumption with Sleep Talk as it is not specifically stated). *Banette played a small part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky's Special Episode "Igglybuff The Prodigy." He went exploring, along with Skorupi and Igglybuff, through the first dungeon. * It is said that if Banette opens it's mouth, the horrible curse that it holds will come out of it. * Banette is one of the few pure -type Pokémon. * Banette's Japanese name may derive from Geppetto, a fictional character who is most famous for creating and raising Pinocchio. Gallery Another_photo_of_Banette.jpg|Banette Artwork. Banette_using_a_ghost-type_move.jpg|Banette Attacking. Mega_Banette.jpg|Mega Banette Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon